Project Vivication
by BANEHiwatari
Summary: The reboot to the My Guilty Pleasures trilogy. A reimagining by the same author. "Jazz Amarante, to pursue an adventure is to accept the consequences." And on the other side of that door, is a mirror. Not a simple vanity mirror, but a large ornate floor mirror, decorated with runes unknown to this world. And what would one find, if one peered into it?
1. Prologue

It Begins Anew

 _In the abandoned and ruined halls of the Leibniz Laboratory , there lies a rumor of a locked room, kept in pristine condition. And it is said, that if an individual manages to navigate the desecrated building alone, if they press their ear to the door, they can hear familiar voices call to them from the other side. And if the individual calls back, the door will open._

It's a strange thing, the fine line that divides what is real and what is fiction. And when that line blurs, everything that we know is called into question. At first, I thought myself insane, believing that I had finally lost my mind. But what I went through, what happened when I was twenty; it was real. They did exist in the same world as us for those months, but as if the world corrected itself, everyone forgot what they did, and they went back to being creations of a fictional world. But I remembered. And now that my reality has been called into question, there is no going back.

I can't forget them. I can't forget what they did for me.

 _And on the other side of that door, is a mirror. Not a simple vanity mirror, but a large ornate floor mirror, decorated with runes unknown to this world. And what would one find, if one peered into the reflective surface?_

 _It is not known._

 _Whatever events come of seeking out the mirror... Are you ready to face the consequences?_

 _Because once you step through that door…. Your life is no longer yours._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Rumour**

There was a large chatter in Italian 101 as the teacher tried to calm the students around me. Mrs. Adamo was much too soft on the students, who chattered away around me as I made an attempt to understand the Italian vocabulary within my textbook pages. It wasn't as if the teacher hadn't tried to tame the class before, but rather, the younger students, who had recently graduated from the middle school, were much too misbehaving. It was as if the children, yes, I said children because they were behaving as such, were never disciplined by their parents. How the fuck can parents allow their children to swear at an adult and throw objects around like animals? It was above what I could understand.

Now, you must be wondering, Jazz Amarante, why aren't you helping the teacher calm the class? You're an upperclassman after all. And for that question, I merely need to stare at you blankly. Are. You. Fucking. Serious? An entire class of savages, and you have the audacity to think that I would willingly place myself in a position to be harassed, too? Right. Fuck that. I'd rather do my work and learn something by myself if the teacher can't handle teaching. And like hell, was I going to report to the principal. Do you take me for a goody two shoes? Ha. Ha. Ha. No. Now, back to the textboo-

"Come on, Jazz! Aren't you curious about that rumour!" And just like that, my concentration was interrupted once again. Although, to be fair, there was very little concentration considering the uproar that the room was in. Speaking of which, how was I able to hear the kids address me? Turning my head, I was met with the group of little tyrants that bullied Mrs. Adamo the most in the classroom. Lizabeth Perez, a feisty brunette that liked to text in class and flirt with the guys. Santiago Perez, not related to Lizabeth, was the guy who sat behind me and vaped all class. Natasha Aiello, the brunette dyed blonde that got along well with most teachers, but liked to cause Adamo trouble. Darian Batista, he was quiet, but he liked to throw paper balls and airplanes at the teacher. And last but not least, Tyler Jamison, I think he was half Asian of some kind, but anyways, he really liked to make fun of the school's homosexuals and bisexuals. Like I said, these kids were savages.

It was Natasha in question, who was addressing me. And so, I indulged my underclassman. "What rumour?" I was genuinely quite interested, as I rather liked to explore rumours, my guilty pleasure of sorts for adventure. I mean, if you lived in a rather normal town surrounded by the incompetent, wouldn't you wish to look for something to ease the boredom?

Santiago leaned forward from behind me and whispered, "Leibniz Laboratory." My brow rose in interest. Leibniz Lab was well known as the facility that attracted many 'ghost hunters.' Of course, in the shows, all they said about the facility was that it was haunted by the patients that died way back in the day when the lab was used for inhumane experiments. The people in our town, Somerville, know that the Leibniz Lab wasn't actually a lab. It was a government building way back when, but closed down after a great fire. But someone spread the rumour of it being haunted to give the town some kind of attraction. Though I wanted to know what type of rumour was spreading around about it now.

I nodded, "Go on." Really. I was full of internal monologue, but I couldn't be bothered to answer with more than two words? Ha.

Lizabeth looked excited as she glanced up from her iPhone 5. Fuck. Even I didn't have an iPhone. Kids these days are spoiled rotten, I swear. "You know how the lab burnt down in like, 1937?" I nodded with bored eyes, not expecting the rumour to surprise me all that much. "Well, Jake Gast, the captain of the soccer team? He said that his father went in there when he was our age to, like, explore." This piece of information made me raise a brow. "And, like, there's apparently a locked door in the back of the lab."

"And there are voices behind the door!" Darian piped up. "And Jake didn't believe it, so he went with a few of his team members."

"Jake said the place was pretty much falling apart on the inside." Tyler piped up. "The floor boards were rotting and the roof looked like it would cave in. And there was a ton of animal shit everywhere." Ugh. So the lab was a hazard to traverse. Great. A complication. "But, they eventually got to the back room. He said that the door is actually the room leading into the clock tower."

"They walked up to the door and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open." Natasha continued. "Terry, Jake's bestie, said that the door didn't look like it aged a day. As in, it looked brand new."

I raised an eyebrow at Natasha, "You sure that Terry wasn't pulling your leg? He has a habit of doing that."

Darian directed a smug look at Natasha, "Naw, Terry wouldn't do that to his boo." There were a lot of winks directed at Natasha, who blushed.

The implications almost went over my head for a moment before it clicked. "You're dating that asshole?" Terry had a reputation for sleeping around.

Tyler laughed, a mocking look directed at Natasha. "As if! She's his regular booty call!" The guys laughed together, and the girls simply appeared indignant.

I, on the other hand was internally horrified. They were fourteen for Christ's sake! How the fuck are they fucking already? I was beside myself with exasperation, so I deemed it necessary to bring the conversation back on track before I went on an angry rant. "Right, right. Back to Jake. So, what? Did somebody call through the door, or something?" Goodness, this generation worried me to no end.

Everyone in the group gave me a nervous look. It was Darian who spoke up, "Y-yeah. Each of the guys heard their names being called through the door. It freaked them all out when the door suddenly unlocked, too."

Nodding my head, I gave them an unimpressed look, already deducing the end of this story, "And they ran, didn't they? Without investigating further?"

"Yes."

Figures.

The bell rung signalling the end of class. Standing up, I grabbed my books and stalked out of the classroom, paying no attention to Adamo as she tried to lecture me about having to stop talking in class. She always did like to pick on the quiet and behaved people. I would flip her the bird, but I don't fancy detention.

As the other classroom doors opened, and students filed into the small hallway, trying to get to their next class, I spotted one of my teammates and pulled them to the side. "Hey, I've got to run an errand across town after school. Can you cover for me?"

Once I got the affirmative, I grinned, and thanked her before jogging off down the hallway. If you want something done, you do it yourself.


End file.
